


Margot's first act.

by fight4urwrite2party



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D.
Genre: BDSM, Canes, Control, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crying, Dom Greg House, Dominance, Eye Contact, F/M, Magic, Masturbation, Over the Knee, Paddling, Painplay, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Spanking, Stripping, Submission, Submissive Character, Top Greg House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fight4urwrite2party/pseuds/fight4urwrite2party
Summary: Slytherin student, Margot Witter's curiosity gets the better of her as she learns about BDSM, submission and spanking with the new Muggle Studies Professor.
Relationships: Greg House/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Margot's first act.

She sat on the black leather sofa reading the text books she got in class earlier. Distorted sunlight rippled through the magical window that separated the Slytherin common room from the depths of the School lake and she felt a small breeze as the Bloody Baron drifted past. Her skin prickled and she shivered slightly: she was suddenly very aware how cold the sofa felt against her bare legs, her green and grey skirt hitched up under her as she sat down earlier and she fidgeted slightly to put some of the cotton between her and the sofa.

It was currently the 3rd month into her sixth year here at Hogwarts and so far she had loved every minute of it. She was born the same year that Voldermort had been vanquished for good, the year Hogwarts was seriously damaged in the attack by the Dark lord and his followers. Effects of the event were obvious to see when you walked around the castle now, everywhere you looked there were scars left behind from that day. Some sections of the castle had been patched up with newer bricks, some had been demolished and rebuilt. Even magic can't fix some things and she enjoyed seeing the school in this new "repaired" state. She thought it gave the place character, helped add to its story and acknowledged the horrific events that took place here. Horrific events that, thankfully, are now entirely in the past. For all it's tragedy, One of the positive things to come out of that day was that the whole magical community had come together to mourn the fallen and to celebrate the new found opportunity of life without division. No longer was it frowned on for a Witch or Wizard to marry a Muggle, all magical creatures were treated with respect (though most House Elves still craved some form of servitude), even commonplace slurs such as Mudblood became so taboo that no one would consider using them. That's not to say that the world exists without insults, no! Margot herself had been called a "Granger" a few times in the past. A Granger is an insufferable know-it-all, someone who enjoys their studies so much it borders on unhealthy and well, Margot was clever, no two ways about it, She liked to study and she was good at it.

Having grown up in a fully magical household, Margot was keen to learn more about Muggles and was thrilled to discover that after some lengthy discussions between Professor Slughorn (the Head of Slytherin) and Professor House, the new Muggle Studies Professor, Slughorn had allowed House to use one of the spare rooms in the Slytherin dungeon to store some of his artifacts. Professor House was a Slytherin himself and Margot got the impression that he had some sort of leverage over Slughorn as he wouldn't usually give up space in the dungeon for just anyone. Margot could see the door leading to the room from where she was sitting and had been intrigued by the various things Professor House had been bringing to the room over the last few weeks. Curiosity got the better of her and setting her books to one side, she got up, straightened out her skirt and walked towards the door. The giant old oak timber sat neatly in its frame allowing not so much as a glint of light through. She reached for the handle and found that it wouldn't move. She tried again, this time more vigorously but still nothing. She reached for her wand and had just pointed the tip towards the door when she heard a voice behind her...

"I suppose you're going to try Alohomora next hu?"

Margot started on the spot, slowly she turned to see who was behind her. She had recognised the American accent and knew it was Professor House but turned nonetheless. He stood about a meter behind her, his cold blue eyes staring straight into hers.

"Well? try it. Alohomora! See what happens. That is of course if you're ok with not seeing for a week."

Margot blinked in confusion.

"I put a hex on the door. You try and open it by force in any way, magic or muscle, then your eyes close shut and only open again a week later. So, wanna try it or do you wanna ask the big mean professor if you can go inside and take a look at all his Muggles stuff. See, I've got this thing!" He said, proudly holding a large brass key aloft. "and this is the only way of getting into that room" He continued, sounding a little smug with himself.

"Professor House! Sorry! I Uh..." words failed to come to her lips and she stood before him feeling small and silly.

A half smile crept to the edges of his face, his designer stubble creased with his grin and finally after what felt like hours, he broke the awkward silence between them.

"It's ok Kiddo, I know you're curious. You can see if you want but be warned this isn't your regular Muggle stuff. You won't find a 'Rubber Duck' in there nor will you find a 'Train ticket'. This is my personal collection of things from the Muggle world and they're not items you'll get on the next exam so it's ok if you say no and just go sit back down. You need to be a very special kind of person to get something out of that lot" He tilted his head forwards, motioning towards the door.

Margot knew his offer to go sit back down was genuine but she also had a craving to be the best, to know more, to learn and evolve. He wasn't going to scare her with that speech and she decided on the spot that she'd call him out and ask to see what was inside.

"Thank you Professor House but if your offer still stands, then I'd very much like to see your collection of Muggle items." Her response was polite but firm, she had made up her mind and was sticking to it.

Professor House limped past her, his cane that doubled as a wand clicking on the floor with each step.

"Okey dokey" he said as he slid the key into the door. With a firm turn, the lock clicked and the door and swung open. Margot stepped inside.

The room was dimly lit and Margot could barely see anything. Professor House entered the room behind her and closed the door after himself. He clicked the lock shut, slid the key into his robes and muttered something under his breath before raising his cane in the air and cracking the end back down onto the flagstone floor. Sparks flashed from the collision of the metal tipped cane and the cold stone. Sparks that grew bigger, brighter and warmer. As she watched, Margot saw the sparks fly from the ground and into the various ancient torches around the room. Suddenly the room was awash with bright light and a warmth that made Margot feel like she could easily take off a layer and still be comfortable.

As her eyes adjusted to the light she noticed a selection of items that she had never seen before. Gravitating towards a few she paused and looked back over her shoulder towards her Professor who, in the moment seemed oddly appealing. Was it his interest in her? His accent? His attitude towards rules and bending them to his will? something about being manipulated towards his will seemed to trigger a sensation in her that made her cheeks flush. She hoped that Professor House would assume it was the warmth of the fire and not her ... her crush she had on him. Yes that was it, she had a crush on her Professor but only when she thought of him in a more controlling way that she had until now.

"Muggles..." He said as he walked over to a shelf of old looking metal items. "...are like us. They fight, they hurt each other, they cause harm to one and other and they torture each other. The only thing that changes is how they do it. Remember how Voldermort would use the cruciatus curse to terrify people into doing what he wanted? Well muggles used to use things like the Rack or a Judas Cradle. Trust me, you don't want to know..." He stopped to blow a cobweb off a pair of old rusty cuffs before continuing. "But you know what I find really interesting, Margot? I find it interesting that Muggles still use a form of torture, all be it less severe than those examples, but not as a form of punishment, as a form of pleasure"

Margot's face showed her confusion. "Pleasure? Torture? What do you mean? how can that be possible?"

Professor House closed the gap between the two of them in a second and stood with his face inches from hers. "It's called BDSM, Margot" He spoke in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

"B.D.S..." She repeated

"It's an acronym, it doesn't really matter what it means, the point is some people enjoy hurting others and other people enjoy being hurt, all as a form of sexual gratification."

She felt her pulse quicken as he said the words "Sexual gratification"

He continued. "Some people enjoy being spanked, some enjoy being caned, some enjoy... well, there are so many things to explore, it's really quite incredible." His words left his face with such enthusiasm and haste that Margot could tell he was clearly very excited by the topic.

"Professor? Have you ever tried any of these things?" she asked with a hint of caution

Professor House looked her squarely in the eyes and spoke softly again. "Only a little. What I would do to have a willing participant to explore with." His words trailed off as his mind clearly went into a place of imagination and fantasy,

Margot didn't know where her words came from but she heard herself speak, her body seeming to act without her permission. "You could explore with me if you like? I... I bruise well and heal easily" As she finished her sentence she felt a sudden warmth between her legs.

Professor House squinted and seemed to survey her. His eyes staying locked on her face but simultaneously taking in her entire being. For the second time today she felt very small.

"You? I could hit you and you'd be my plaything? I can hurt you? You'd be my..." His eyes darted to the ceiling as he looked for the word. "...My Pain-slut?"

She nodded meekly.

"I'd make you sign an agreement that is unbreakable, you cannot tell anyone as this is clearly beyond anything the Head Mistress would allow. It will be our secret. Do you agree?"

"Yes Professor" she said softly.

House reached forward and lifted her chin to make her look him in the eyes again.

"Yes. Sir" He commanded.

"Yes..." Her breath lodged in her throat "...Sir" She repeated.

"Do exactly as I say, obey me and follow my instructions. Do it well and you'll please me. Pleasing me will give you a gratification that you can't obtain any other way. You'll surprise yourself how much you'll enjoy submitting to me."

His words made her tingle and she found herself unable to speak. She smiled and nodded her consent.

"Good girl"

Margot felt herself gasp slightly at his approval.

"Strip down to your underwear. Do it slowly. Fold your robes and your clothes. Place them on the floor and come and stand here." He tapped the floor with his cane to indicate where she should present herself.

She knew she should say "Yes Sir" but the words couldn't come to her mouth. She instead did as she was told. Glad that she had worn a matching strappy black set of bra and panties as she carefully took her clothes off, folded them and put them in a pile on the floor. It was only as her socks came off and her bare soles made contact with the cold floor that she suddenly found herself feeling very vulnerable and exposed. She finished undressing and stood on the exact spot her Dominant had indicated.

He stood in front of her, smiling. His eyes scanning her body, he nodded his approval.

"You agree to be my pain slut? Do whatever I say?"

She nodded affirmation. A magical scroll blinked into existance beside him and two names suddenly appeared on the parchment, She knew she had just signed the contract.  
Professor House swept his robe out from behind him and sat on an old wooden chair.

"Lay across my lap. Place your hands on the floor and do not move." It wasn't a request. It was an order and Margot knew it. She moved beside him and laid herself across her Teacher's lap. Carefully placing her hands on the floor to balance herself.

Professor House looked down at the young, firm bottom that had been presented to him and noted that she either trimmed her pubic hair right back or shaved it off entirely. Either way he was impressed with the gift she'd just laid before him.

"I'm going to use my hand to smack you on the bottom. I'm going to give you ten strikes and they're going to get harder with each one. I want you to tell me when, or if, I hit you harder than you can manage. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir." She was looking towards the floor as she spoke and her position gave her an odd sense of strength. She realised that she had the control, that her Dominant was there to play with her but this was as much about her learning and pleasure as it was his.

He allowed himself to smooth the skin of her cheek with the flat of his hand, a small circular rubbing motion, before lifting his hand up and letting it fall back down onto her panty covered ass.

"One" he announced.

"I'll keep going until I reach ten or you tell me to stop."

She found her voice more easily this time.

"Yes Sir" the words felt good to say. She knew he liked hearing them and she felt good saying them.

"Two" he said as his hand clapped onto her buttocks again. The strikes felt firm but not at all painful. Margot knew she could take more and she was determined to show her Teacher exactly how much.

"Three, four, five" the numbers came and so did the smacks. Margot stayed still and took each one without flinching.

Professor House hit her harder with each stroke and by the tenth his hand had left a red palm print on her flesh just as her pale skin rippled from the impact of the strike.

"Well done. Good girl. How do you feel?" he asked. His hand placed firmly in the middle of her back, keeping her in place as he spoke.

"Good Sir. It stings. I uh... I like the feeling."

She admitted.

"Alright. I'm going to pull these panties down and I'm going to give you five strokes using this" he held a rubber paddle into her view for long enough for her to feel her cunt tingle. "Same as before, Miss Witter, each one gets harder. You tell me when it's too much."

The formality of his address to her made the situation feel even more erotically charged, she knew this was wrong and yet she couldn't help herself, not only had she made a promise but, if she was being honest with herself, she was enjoying it.

He tugged her panties down to below her cheeks and could see her body had awoken during the first round of play. The small patch of wetness glinted in the firelight and he smiled to himself, wondering how far he could take her.

"Ready?" he asked as he moved her hair from the side of her head so she could see better.

"Yes Sir" she agreed.

He lifted the paddle high and struck her cheek hard. The tough rubber made far more of an impact on her skin than his hand had done. She felt herself gasp in pain but didn't move.

Professor House waited a moment in case she spoke. She stayed tacit and he continued.

"One" he said as he lifted his hand higher and further back than previously.

The strike was firm and direct, her skin shook and a searing pain ripped through her. "He's hitting the same spot this time" she thought to herself. "That's not fair!" but still she refused to move.

"Two" he calmly called.

The third strike had the same effect as the last and Margot felt her cunt getting wetter. If he wanted to, he could easily slide a finger or anything else he wanted into her. She wondered if he might, she was laying before him in a state of arousal, wet and ready. But after he finished the fourth and fifth strike she realised that this wasn't about sex, it's about something different. It's about following instructions and doing what she was told. It was about taking the pain he was giving her and being thankful to him for the work he's putting in to checking on her while allowing them both to enjoy the play.

She glanced at the floor again. Her bottom burning with the aftermath of his last five hits.

"It seems you can take quite a hitting" he spoke with amusement and excitement.

"I must confess, I was hoping to see you cry!"

Margot tilted her head to look up at her Dominant and smiled as he looked back at her. "Make me!" she said defiantly and with a glint of playfulness to her.

"Ha!" Professor House barked his amusement at her response and nodded his approval.

"Very well then, very well"

He lifted the paddle high and brought it down on her bottom with a ferocity like she had never felt before, she instinctively flinched and he gripped her tight to keep her in place as his hand rose again to deliver another. In fast succession he beat her bare bottom, focusing on the same spot and doing his best to make the young girl cry. After a few minutes of struggling with her, pulling her back onto his lap and pounding her rear, he heard her begin to weep. He stopped instantly and pulled her up to sit between his knees, making sure her bruised and bloody cheeks sat in between his legs. He cradled her to his chest and wiped away the tears.

"Well done little girl. You did brilliantly."

She smiled at his praise and realised for the first time ever that she was a submissive; that she was a pain slut and that she had fallen for her Professor.

"Thank you Sir. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed bleeding for you and I enjoyed being made to cry. It felt..." she seemed to struggle for the words. "liberating. Freeing. It felt like I could just let myself go and do what I was told and I knew I was safe to do it. Can we, Can we do it again sometime?" she asked.

Professor House nodded and wiped away another tear. "Yes, yes of course. Now answer me this, were you aroused by what we just did?"

She allowed herself a few seconds before she answered. Catching her breath between her winces and sniffles.

"Yes Sir. I did. I really did."

"Very well then. Tonight, when you're in your dorm, before you go to sleep. I want you to rub yourself to an orgasm for me. Rub yourself however you enjoy it best. With a finger inside. Or not. Just rubbing your clit or by running your fingers around your labia... Whatever works for you Miss Witter. Get yourself off for me. And here's the catch. Just as you're about to climax, I want you to find the most painful area on your bottom, find the most sensitive part from today's play and as you reach orgasm I want you to squeeze that part of your bottom so you experience pain with your pleasure. Know that as you orgasm in your bed later tonight, you do so for me. Do you understand me Margot Witter?"

The use of her full name made her blush and she knew she would do exactly as she was instructed to do.

"Yes Sir, thank you"

"Excellent. Now get dressed but leave me your panties. I'm keeping those until we meet next time, I'll exchange them for the pair you're wearing then! Three days from now. Same place. Same time. Be there or risk disappointing me"

Margot knew that disappointing her Dominant was by far the worst type of punishment she could experience. She agreed to their next encounter, dressed herself making sure to leave her wet panties for Professor House and after being handed the key to the door, exited the room. Her raw, bloody bottom caused her to wince in pain throughout the rest of the day but with each flinch of pain came a smile of satisfaction and pride. As she sat on her bed that night ready to carry out her "homework" she chuckled to herself. She was the best pain slut. She knew she was. She really Grangered it today!


End file.
